


Poth OneShot

by BerryBlastYT



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerryBlastYT/pseuds/BerryBlastYT
Summary: Basically the titleWarning, 18+ ya nasty sinners xD
Relationships: Palette x Goth, Poth - Relationship
Kudos: 35





	Poth OneShot

Goth panted, his hormones everywhere. His bones were sticky, and there was one person on his mind.

_ Palette. _

Goth slowly got up, groaning a little over the heat that had flushed his bones, wobbling down the stairs.

Reaper was the first to notice his sons delicate state, chuckling. "Hey, Goth, who was the first person on your mind today?" He asked, so he could go get that person for Goth.

"P-Palette." Goth stuttered, another wave of the almost unbearable heat flooding his senses. 

Reaper looked mildly surprised but smirked. "Alright, then. Ill go get Palette." He snickered, teleporting away.

Goth blushed, but couldn't protest, going back to his room to wait.

Geno got more and more worried over his baby, Reaper had texted him what was going on. 

_ I hope Palette knows what to do.. _ Geno thought, hoping Goth would be alright as he sat in the blank black void of the Save Screen.

Reaper returned home, Palette coming through the portal as well, careful not to touch the Grim Reaper. 

He had already been told what was going on, so he slowly made his way up to Goths room, knocking on the door after some hesitation.

" _ C-Come in!" _

Palette slowly opened the door, and his blush instantly lit up.

Goth was on his bed, panting heavily. He had taken off his cloak and shirt, a purple bulge glowing in the tent of his pants.

" _ Pally~?" _ Goth looked up, his eye sockets half lidded.

Palette blushed, but soon smirked lightly. " _ Gothy? I heard you needed my help?" _

Goth nodded, and Palette blushed, slowly approaching him. 

Goth stared up at Palette, panting. He felt the heat get worse, moaning softly. Palette blushed harder, slowly beginning to strip.

Goth watched, blushing harder and covering his eye sockets in embarrassment, his excitement spiking.

Palette laughed. " _ Gothy, your hands have holes in them, you can't cover your eye sockets." _

Goth blushed more and grumbled. " _ J-Just start already." _

" _ Deal. _ " Palette slowly climbed over Goth, still nervous. They were both mostly naked, Palette still having his hat and Goth still in his cloak, but it was enough.

Both of them were quite nervous, but they were old enough.

They could do this. Right?

Palette shook any lingering doubts before realizing he forgot to put on a condom and had no way of getting access to one. He panicked a little.

Goth notices Palettes panic. " _ P-Pally- P-please, I'll be f-fine- _ " He groaned out, the feeling unbearable.

Palette nodded slowly, applying a small bit of lube to Goths entrance before pushing the head of his cock into Goths entrance, grunting a little.

Goth gasped, shutting his eye sockets.

It felt so painful, but so good at the same time.

A whimper left his lips, making Palette freeze and think.

" _ Gothy, forgive me for this. _ " He whispered before shoving his entire length into Goths tight pussy. He moaned slightly.

Goth nearly screamed, his eyesockets widening before shutting tightly, covering his mouth as tears gathered in the corner of his eyesockets.   
  
Palette felt so bad as a small bit of blood leaking out of Goths entrance, his virginity completely broken.

After what felt like hours, but was less then 15, Goth gave Palette the ok to move, groaning a little at the sensations.

Palette was slow at first, but quickly gained speed as Goths moans egged him on, but still remaining gentle as to care for the smallers sensitivity.

Goths mind was flooded with sensations and stimulation, a knot starting to form in his stomach as he wrapped his arms around Palette tightly, begging for more.

Their bodies moved in sync, moans and pants filling the room as they began to get rougher. Palette remained gentle, worried about his friend. 

Goth, on the other hand, wanted it rough, his slight masochism peaking as he moaned and yelled, wanting Palette and no one else. 

Palettes thrusts began to get sloppier, panting and mewling out small moans as the friction got worse.   
  
The knot in Goths stomach suddenly unraveled, the hot liquid leaving his body only to be trapped in by Palette, who was only getting closer and closer to his own release, before letting out a loud moan and filling the smaller up with the hot liquid, panting and falling to the side of Goth, their breath mixing heavily.   
  
The exhaustion filled their bones, Palette pulling the demi-god into a kiss before Goth passed out, the stimulation finally getting to him as the two finally fell asleep together, their hands intertwined.


End file.
